Year of Evil Month 8 Houseguests pt2
by Nocturnis
Summary: Just want to thank all my readers for their kind words. It feels good to finally get this story done


1To my readers: Well I was suffering a little computer trouble but everything seems better now. You can always tell when this happens because the story length changes. This is why Houseguests pt 1 was only 20 pages long. Now that everything is working again I will endeavor to give you the usual 26 pages of Ranma you've come to expect. Now lets see what Libidious's spell did shall we?

**Ranma ½**

**House Guests 2**

Akuma woke up feeling confused. He found himself lying on a bed with no clothes on.

** "What the," **the demon muttered to himself. He then felt someone stirring beside him. Using his demon speed he quickly gathered his belongings which were scattered all over the room and scooted under the bed.

"Wha?" he heard a young woman's voice cry out. "How did this happen?" he heard as he saw a delicate pair of fingers pick up a pair of panties on the floor.

Shampoo also woke up feeling misplaced. She found herself wearing unfamiliar looking pajamas. As she looked around she noticed other strange things as well. Pictures of the Tendo sisters on a small desk along with other girls she didn't recognize. And lying on the floor next to her was her number one rival Akane Tendo. A wicked grin came over her face as she slowly approached her sleeping rival.

The sound of snoring caused Ranma to wake up feeling groggy. _Damn it pop_ he thought as looked at his roommate who seemed a lot thinner, a lot younger and actually had hair on his head.

"Ryoga, what are you doing here?" The Eternal Lost Boy quickly woke up and looked around.

"Oh now where am I?" he moaned before seeing his hated rival looking down at him.

"Oh, I have to be dreaming." Ukyo muttered as she woke up in Kasumi's bedroom. She was also in pajamas that were a little big on her. A sudden scream from next door caught her attention. Stepping out in the hall way she heard what sounded like battle coming from the room at the end of the hall. Nabiki soon joined her.

"Oh, hello Ukyo I see Akane and Ranma are at it again." She sighed and knocked loudly on the door, "Get a ring already." She said sounding annoyed. Ukyo shook her head deciding that it was best not to get involved for the time being.

Akane however wouldn't have minded someone getting involved, especially since she woke up to see Shampoo about to whack her with a lamp.

"Shampoo what are doing here, are those my pajamas?" she rolled upwards in a self defense stance.

"Whoa Ryoga," Ranma said as the Eternal Lost Boy prepared for combat. "What happened to my pop?" he asked not seeing the man, or panda anywhere.

"How should I know, he's probably playing Shogi with Mr. Tendo."

"Ok, look how about we skip the fighting until after breakfast?" Ryoga was about to question Ranma's courage when his stomach rumbled.

"Alright but after breakfast by the training pond," He said walking out of the bedroom. When the two young men arrived they were greeted by Soun Tendo, a clown, Nabiki and Ukyo who were looking at Ranma rather curiously.

"Hey Ukyo," Ranma greeted his childhood friend.

"Ah Ranma, if you're down here with us…" Ukyo started asking.

"Than, who is Akane fighting with upstairs?" Nabiki finished. Hearing that Akane was in trouble the two young men quickly ran upstairs.

Meanwhile their other shadowy house guest quickly got dressed and was checking out the commotion from Akane's outside window. He was quite amused over what he saw. Because of the close quarters and lack of useful weapons, Shampoo and Akane were more involved in what looked like a catfight instead of a life or death struggle. At the moment Shampoo was on top of Akane gripping her shoulders. But Akane was far from helpless as she kicked at Shampoo's ribs.

** "Well this is entertaining." **Akuma said with a smirk, when the door in front of him suddenly flew wide open. The surprise was enough for Akane to roll Shampoo off of her.

"Shampoo," Ranma blurted out running to separate the two of them.

"What's going on here?" Soun asked as he came running to his youngest daughters' room.

"Shampoo broke into my room and attacked me while I was sleeping." Akane said pointing at the young Amazon.

"Not true, Shampoo woke up in Akanes' bed wearing Akanes' pajamas." Ranma let Shampoo go.

"She's right she is wearing your pajamas Akane." Ranma said.

"Come to think of it I don't remember arriving here last night." Ryoga said scratching his head.

"And to add more to the twilight zone of weirdness of the morning has anyone seen Kasumi?" Nabiki interjected. Everybody looked at each other with blank expressions on their faces.

"Shampoo had enough of this; please leave while Shampoo gets dressed."

"Excuse me!" Akane blurted out sounding irritated.

"Ok Ranma can stay." Shampoo said giving Ranma a suggestive wink.

"Pardon me, but this is my room." Akane said barely keeping her temper. Nabiki walked in shaking her head.

"Shampoo, grab your clothes and you get changed in my room."

"**Damn, just when it was getting good." **Akuma muttered. He quickly jumped to Nabiki's window. He watched as Shampoo changed, but it wasn't really the sight of Shampoo's naked body that caught Akuma's attention, instead it was watching Nabiki secretly taking pictures of Shampoo undressing that really caught his attention. She quickly hid the camera before Shampoo could finish getting dressed.

"Thank you," Shampoo said with a less then sincere voice. She walked out of Nabiki's room and proceeded to go down to the kitchen.

"No thank you," Nabiki smirked looking at the photos of Shampoo that she took. "Mousse will be a good customer." She carefully put the photos in an envelope then followed Shampoo to the kitchen.

** "How wonderfully sneaky," **Akuma said to himself with great delight.

Everyone gathered at the kitchen table which was already set by Ukyo with everyone eating an okyomanki that Ukyo had cooked. Even Akane was eating one though she seemed to always need a sip of tea afterwards.

"What's the matter Akane is it too hot for you?" Ukyo asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Actually, it's perfect Ukyo. This is probably the best okyomanki you ever made."

"It must be pretty spicy then." Nabiki said as she took a bite of hers. She turned to a confused looking Ukyo. "Akane always enjoys spicy food." She told Nabiki secretly enjoying Ukyo's confusion.

"Hey me to," Ryoga blurted out, Akane looked at him and smiled.

"Would you like some Shampoo?" Ukyo asked sweetly. Shampoo looked at Ukyo with a really skeptical eye. She trusted Ukyo's food as much as she trusted Ryoga's sense of direction. But than again she didn't want to look weak in front of Ranma.

"Shampoo doesn't your grandmother need you back at the café?" Akane asked. Nabiki looked at her sister with a little grin, she was two for two this morning both thwarting Ukyo and giving Shampoo a reason to leave sparing her from Ukyo's attempt at poisoning her and putting her in Akane's debt.

"She does have a point Shampoo, and Ukyo shouldn't you be opening soon?" Nabiki asked unable to resist getting involved in her little sisters' manipulations. Ranma's other two fiancés looked at each other and simultaneously excused themselves from the table. Akane turned to see Ranma looking at her with a very curious look.

"What?" Akane asked.

"Since when have you been so clever?" Ranma asked sounding more intrigued than surprised. Surprisingly Akane just looked at Ranma and blushed.

"Good question, I always thought that Nabiki was the sneaky one." Ryoga interrupted feeling uneasy by the looks the two were giving each other. He then turned to see that Nabiki was giving him a very piercing glare.

"No offense," Ryoga quickly blurted out.

"Hardly any taken," Nabiki replied coldly.

"Nabiki I didn't mean sneaky in a bad way…" Ryoga said.

"Really then what way did you mean it?" Nabiki asked sounding hurt.

"You know, it's just your really good at manipulating …" the look on her face stopped him as he realized that he was just digging himself a deeper hole with each word. A loud pair of screams saved Ryoga from anymore embarrassment. Everyone rushed outside to see Shampoo and Ukyo laying on the ground in a crumpled heap their clothes smoldering. Ukyo groaned while Shampoo was muttering something in Chinese.

"What is she saying?" Akane asked Ranma as they helped her up.

"Nothing you hear on any family programming." Nabiki answered as she was reading her Chinese Japanese dictionary. "In fact some of these words make me wonder if Shampoo's ever worked in a navel dock before." Akuma watched as they dragged the two girls back in. He was glad he decided to watch Ukyo and Shampoo's discussion before leaving. The two of them were so involved with their little battle of words with each other that they hadn't noticed the wards placed at the front gate until it was too late. He waited until everyone was back in the house before taking a closer look at the wards. A familiar scent emanated from them. _**Libdious well that would explain the memory loss,**_ The demon thought. _**So now the question is; do I reveal myself to the Tendo's, Hell as far as I can tell they already might remember me. Perhaps I better investigate a little further first.**_ With this final thought he disappeared.

"What the hell happened to them?" Akane asked as she helped Ukyo to the coach. Shampoo was still too busy cussing in Chinese to answer any of Ranma's questions.

"Ukyo what happened?" Ryoga asked sounding really concerned.

"I'm not sure one minute me and Shampoo are walking towards the exit the next minute we were hit by lightning."

"Pretty much what happen to Shampoo to, one minute walking with stupid spatula girl and then next struck by warding magic."

"Did you say warding magic?" the clown at the breakfast asked suddenly appearing behind them and freaking them all out.

"Do you mind?" Ranma asked sounding annoyed. But the clown was already outside looking at the wards.

"Hmm this in interesting," He said looking at the pieces of paper littering the entrance.

"What's so interesting?" Nabiki asked following the clown outside. The clown turned to her.

"These wards look like the same wards that are used to imprison demons inside temples," He replied. "They were created long ago by a monk who was also a monkey to keep evil from escaping into the human world.

"You mean we're trapped here?" Nabiki asked masking the concern in her voice.

"Yes I'm afraid so, strange though."

"What's strange?" she asked.

"The only who could have put up these wards is a priest from our order. But I can't think of what evil could have concerned them so much that they locked me in here with it." He answered more to himself than Nabiki. "In fact I don't remember even coming here at all." His last remark struck a chord with Nabiki. _Come to think of it I don't remember seeing Ryoga, Shampoo or Ukyo come visit us. Sure Ryoga is a wandering idiot, and Shampoo has visited us secretly a number of times but Ukyo's always let us know when she was coming to visit. Also she was wearing Kasumi's pajamas and Shampoo was wearing Akane's. Something strange is going on. _

"_I think we better continue this conversation in the house we have a lot to discuss." _

While everyone was gathering in the kitchen Akuma was busy going through the girl's bedrooms. The older sister's room was squeaky clean except for a porno mag hidden under her bed which reeked of Libidious, while the youngest ones smelled mostly of her and the young man he assumed was her boyfriend. But there was no sign of old Happosai anywhere. He than went into Nabiki's room, for some strange reason he hesitated before going into her room it just didn't feel right to him for some reason. Shaking off the strange feeling he went through as many as her personal belongings as he could while remaining discreet. It wasn't easy she had so many secret drawers and little hiding places containing pictures of some strange red head and the youngest sister, some of the Amazon naked as well. He also found a drawer with a comic collection that he had never seen before. A very familiar young couple graced the cover with The Adventures of Randy and Amy in big bold letters. He couldn't help but notice the name of the publishing company Nabkuma. He quickly read through the comic and took a diary that he had found in Akane's room and exited her room as discreetly as possible.

Meanwhile everyone else had gathered into the kitchen in hopes of having some questions answered.

"Something really strange is going on," Nabiki told everyone gathered at the table. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We looked all over the place and there is no sign of pop or Kasumi," Ranma replied. "And does anyone remember when all our houseguests showed up?"

"The last thing I remember is closing up and going to bed," Ukyo told the group.

"Same with Shampoo, Shampoo not remember much else,"

"Then there's these," Akane said putting some school books on the table. To the surprise of everyone the books read:Property of Shampoo, take at risk of being hunted down and killed.

"Since when has Shampoo been going to school," Shampoo asked as confused as everyone else.

"And why is your hand writing in them giving advice?" Ranma asked Akane. Hearing this Akane grabbed the book and looked it over,

"This is my hand writing, the youngest Tendo sister said in disbelief. She suddenly stopped and put the book down. Quickly she ran from the table and turned on the TV.

"You guys come quick," she yelled from the living room. Everyone came running into the living room.

"What is it Akane, Ranma asked. The girl just pointed at the screen that.

"Look at the date," she said in shock, everyone did and reacted the same as Akane

"We're in the future," Ukyo said breaking the long silence.

"At least eight months," Ryoga replied.

"But that's impossible," Soun said looking just as shocked as all the kids in his house. He quickly checked his newspaper on the table and saw the date was the day before the one on the TV.

"Impossible or not, it's true." Nabiki said keeping a calm demeanor. "The question is how and why this has happened."

"Maybe we were abducted by aliens," Ryoga said. Whack! The sound of Ukyo hitting him in the head put an end to that theory.

"What was that for?" Ryoga asked Ukyo.

"For being so stupid," Ukyo replied sounding angry at Ryoga. While at the same time Ranma couldn't help but notice how strangely uncomfortable he felt around Akane, every time he was next to her he became aroused for some reason. _Why the hell is it acting this way around that thick tomboy?_ Ranma thought to himself.

"It could be dark magic," Shampoo said in almost perfect Japanese, everyone including Shampoo herself was surprised how good her pronunciation was.

** "Actually it's a little more complicated than that," **a scratchy voice said from behind them. Everyone turned to see a young man about Nabiki's age, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black leather jacket and a baseball cap that covered his head, some strands of red hair still just above his eyes.

"Who are you," Soun asked the mysterious young man.

** "My name is Akira Saotome I'm Ranma's son from the future."** Akuma told the shocked crew as he was not ready to tell them the truth of his origins yet.

Meanwhile back at The Cat Café, Kasumi hummed happily as she helped Cologne cook and serve raman in the restaurant while Cologne worked on a counter spell to remove the wards that were keeping the rest of her family and the other house guests from leaving. Because of the situation Cologne had no choice but to close down Ukyo's until she could get her granddaughter and the demon server out of the Tendo house. Cologne watched impressed at Kasumi's serving skills. _Maybe I should hire her to cover for Shampoo's shift now that Ukyo's back she'll no doubt keep Akuma. _The old lady thought to herself.

"How is the spell going, Obasa Cologne," Kasumi asked politely.

"As well as can be expected, we are dealing with an ancient and very powerful type of magic." Cologne said not sounding very confident. Kasumi felt conflicted about telling the old lady about Lae-In, she knew that it was selfish but she really didn't want to share her only friend. The fact that she was a sorceress might keep her family from allowing her to see the petite blonde. But then again maybe she could help; it was possible that she might have a better understanding of the spell than Cologne did. Unfortunately this was a delicate subject to bring up Cologne like most amazons wouldn't take kindly to being bested by another woman. The bell rang announcing more customers for Kasumi to attend to. The eldest Tendo sister put on her best face and went to greet the customers that had just walked in.

"There you are Kasumi; I've been looking for you everywhere," Lae-In said looking relieved to see her friend. "I've had no luck with those wards just yet,"

"And who are you girl to think you can deal with such a powerful type of magic?" Cologne asked sounding perturbed.

"My apologies, Obasa I was not informed that a Chinese Amazon elder was dealing with the wards," Lae-In said bowing politely. Kasumi was surprised she never saw Lae-In so polite and respectful before. Cologne however seemed a little puffed up and looked at the blonde with huge hair with kind eyes.

"You can recognize a Chinese Amazon," Cologne said as she looked the young girl over.

"As a studying apprentice I've had to study all the most revered forms of magic, I've found the Chinese Amazons most fascinating," Lae-In replied.

"I see, well I suppose I could use a little assistance," Cologne said her tone of voice full of pride.

"I would be honored," Lae-In said sounding a little too excited. She gleefully went in the back with a very happy looking Cologne leaving Kasumi to serve the customers.

"You're his what," Ukyo asked part suspicious, part angry.

**"His son, I know how strange it all seems but please give me some time to explain," **As the stranger spoke every one was looking at Ranma and then Akira.

"Well there are some similarities," Nabiki said coyly trying to figure out how she could gain some profit from this.

"I guess," said Akane sounding very skeptical as well.

"Oh please, give me a break," Ranma said looking the boy over. "You really expect me to believe that you are my son from the future?"

** "Believe me dad, everyone was just as surprised see that your little swimmers still function, despite your little, uh problem," the stranger replied sarcastically.**

"What problem," Ranma said getting ready to smack the stranger.

** "The jusenkyo curse, I mean you would think that being a woman would have destroyed your fleet but somehow they survived." **

"Well he has Ranma's rude personality," Nabiki said. Akuma couldn't help but feel strangely attracted to the middle aged Tendo sister.

"So who Akira's mother," Shampoo asked going back to her broken Japanese. Akira suddenly looked uncomfortable answering that question.

** "I'm not sure; dad doesn't talk much about mom, only that she was a wonderful woman who loved us both very much," **Hearing this all three of his fiancés looked at the mysterious young man trying to see if there were any similarities that would tell them who Akira's mother was. Shampoo looked at his eyes; however that was no help as his eyes were pitch black.

"Ranma's boy has very dark eyes," Shampoo said not being able to hide her shock.

** "The better to see you with my dear," **the boy replied with a snarky tone of voice, he didn't seem to care for Shampoo much,

"But none of you have red hair," Ryoga said pointing at the strands that were sticking out from his cap. Maybe Ranma married someone else," this response caused all three women to glare at Ryoga, But Ukyo seemed to feel more anger at Ryoga than anyone else, she felt something else around him also a strange kind of confusion, Akane however was feeling strangely nervous when Ranma crossed all the ladies to get a better look at his so called son.

"I don't believe you," he said darkly, "this is just some kind of scam," he went to grab the boy only to have his hand quickly grabbed.

"**C'mon pop, I really don't want to have to kick your ass again,"** Akira replied not sounding very concerned with fighting Ranma.

"He's his father's son alright," Nabiki sighed; she looked over the young man in the stylish black leather jacket and felt strangely intrigued by him.

"Knock it off, Nabiki " Akane scolded "Ranma might be right we have no proof that he is who he claims to be,"

"Enough I think that we should give Akira a chance to explain," Soun told everyone.

"Thank you, Master Tendo," Akira said with a polite bow.

"Fine with me, maybe he can also explain why we're all trapped in this house about eight months in the future," Ukyo said.

"And what happened to the others." Akane finished.

They soon reseated themselves at the table, Ranma found himself between Akane and Ukyo with Ranma sitting beside Ukyo, and Shampoo beside Akane. At both heads of the table were Soun and the priest that looked like a clown and across from them was Akira and Nabiki, who couldn't help notice how comfortable she felt around Akira, while at the same time Ryoga felt extremely nervous sitting next to Ukyo who was equally as nervous.

**"I'll tell you as much as I can, I don't want to risk damaging the timeline so I can tell you only some things." **He then took a mirror out of his pocket and placed it on the table.

** "**What's this something from the future?" Nabiki asked eagerly sensing profit

**"Actually this is something extremely old, just a little bit of magic." **

"Cool," Nabiki replied still feeling almost too comfortable around someone who was possibly her nephew.

** "Glad to hear you approve, dad thinks it's a waste of time," **Akira told her feeling strangely guilty for lying to her. He quickly shook it off as he took out a bottle and poured the contents onto the mirror. The group watched as vapors started to rise from the mirror and soon consumed the entire room. The group watched as an image of Nerima was replaced by an unfamiliar looking city.

"I was expecting a little more futuristic looking," Ranma said sarcastically.

"**Like I said I don't want to risk damaging the timeline by revealing too much you don't really need to see how much technology advanced to understand why I'm here."** An image of a ruined Nerima enveloped them, everywhere there was devastation and death.

"**Oops wrong image," **the scratchy voice told them sounding embarrassed.

"What the hell was that?" Ranma asked with a panicked tone of voice.

**"That was nothing important, screwing with the timeline remember," **

** "**Oh come on, it's not like a small glimpse of the future is really going to screw around with history, will it?" Nabiki asked sweetly, the demon felt his third horn acting up on him.

**"What you saw was just the end of a big interdimensional demon brouhaha between the forces of Zenon, the Oregomi, the Shikima, Yaha Torte, The Gina empire and the Negaverse, the good guys won that's all you need to know.** Everyone looked at the young man with complete shock on their faces.

** "**So what happened, where there any casualties?" Ryoga asked.

**"I'm sorry but that story will have to wait for another time, **(hint, hint)

"**Suffice it to say dad finally got cured impregnated some girl and I was born, shortly afterwards she died." **He said sadly,** "There is nothing you can do to keep the demons conflict from happening, the only reason you got involved at all was because of the potent ional the Jusenkyo curse offered to the demon lords."**

"But what happened, you have to tell us something," Akane blurted out in traditional anime over exaggerated emotion.

** "I'm not sure I was only two when the thing was over, now please be quiet so I can continue my tale." **The demon scolded, the image in the vapors changed showing Nerima being rebuilt. They saw an older version of Genma rocking back and forth in a rocking chair.

"**Hey gramps," **a small child of twelve said appearing above the old mans' head it looked like he was hanging upside down from some unseen object attached to the ceiling.

"Just as disrespectful as your father, didn't he treat you to teach your elders with more respect," he went to smack the youth only to find his hand blocked.

**"Oh don't be that way grandpa; you know I didn't mean anything about it." **He said as he swung down from the ceiling.

"How was school?"

** "As good as I can expect it to be with a voice like mine," **the boy said sounding a little bitter. They all got a closer look at the boy his hair was bright red and very spiky but his eyes weren't the same; everyone could see that this boy had deep blue eyes.

"Oh quit your whining your father had to go to school with worse circumstances than you."

** "Yeah, I know he would turn into a girl every time he got wet, he had four beautiful girls literally fighting over him while at the same time warding off the attacks of other want to be suitors for these girls. He tells me the same old stories every time." **

"Well, be grateful that you survived the whole demon crises with nothing more then a scratchy voice."

** "I guess but I still think that if there was a competent sorcerer in Nerima it would have never gotten so bad, maybe I would have been able to meet my mother."**

Genma's face softened when he heard Akira talk about his mother,

"Boy, your mother loved you very much and risked her life to make sure you were safe, and I'm sure someday you will make her proud."

**"But why won't dad talk about her?"**

"Some scars cut really deeply, your father loved your mother very much and he finds memories of what happened too her to painful to bear at times."

** "I guess, but still I would have liked to know her better, I mean Miss Kuno used to hint that she would tell me about her when I was a little older."**

Genma's face went from soft to grim.

"Your father told you to stay away from her, she not the kind of woman who can be trusted."

** "Well. No one else will tell me about mom so where else am I supposed to go, besides it's a moot point since all the Kuno's are dead and Satsukae is M.I.A."**

"Kuno baby is dead," Nabiki said with a hush in her voice.

** "Let's continue shall we," **Akira said pushing the vapors away allowing another scene to appear. The group saw an old building that used to be Forenkin High School under repair while groups of students gathered in crowded rooms. They watched as a young man with red hair came in wearing a baseball cap.

"So glad you could join us Akira," the teacher said, the voice was only too familiar. The teacher had long flowing purple hair with a very attractive looking body, she was obviously Chinese but she spoke Japanese quite fluently.

"That me," Shampoo said in disbelief. "Shampoo a teacher,"

"That might explain his animosity towards you," Ukyo said with a catty tone of voice.

** "She was a very strict teacher,"** the boy replied. They watched as she taught ancient history, she was surprisingly a very good teacher as she was not afraid to show her students examples of weaponry or combat styles used back then. Another that surprised them that unlike his father Akira seemed to be a top student. The vapors then skipped ahead a couple of hours later they saw Akira in a dark house sitting with an unfamiliar figure dressed all in black.

** "That is master Ryoko he taught me a lot about the dark arts," Akira explained, I came to him offering my services as an apprentice explaining my beliefs regarding the demon wars. He agreed with my insight and he agreed to educate me. Dad thought it was a big waste of time but as long as it didn't interfere with my studies he allowed me to study defensive magic's." **The group watched as the young man conjured up flame and smoke, and how his master taught him the art of using illusions. The vapors showed years passing as the boy practiced magic for three years fighting demons as he did.

"**Finally my luck ran out," **Akira told them as the vapors showed him fighting a very big and strong looking demon on the roof of a temple in the rain. He had a strange looking sword that had two big spikes at the end. They watched as the demon suddenly charged at him knocking him off the roof and he fell impaled on a gate. Everyone looked at the young man in front of them who suddenly had a solemn expression.

"**Yeah, I died but since I helped save the world so many times the gods allowed me one chance to go back in time and see my mother." **Everyone looked at Akira with looks of very deep sympathy, Akuma smiled knowing that his little ruse worked and that he now had free reign of the house.

Meanwhile while he was spinning his tale Lae-In was watching with an amused look on her face.

"Oh Akumae, give me a break," she said nodding her head. "Son from the future, But still if that's the way he wants to play it". She stepped out of the ladies room and went looking for Cologne. The old lady was still busy trying to figure out a way to undo the warding magic around the Tendo home. "Excuse me Obasa Cologne, but I have to leave for a bit, I have some female things to attend to." She said doing her best to sound embarrassed about it.

"Of course dear," Cologne responded not looking up from her book. "Take a break, but stay away from those wards at the Tendo home.

"Of course Obasa I wouldn't dream of going near that house," She said with a mischievous grin and then left. A couple of minutes later she was in front of the wards in front of the Tendo's house. She looked at them with a grin on her face.

"Well Akumae I know it will only be a matter of time before you find a way to restore your memories of the past eight months, and I know I can't stop it but maybe I can slow you down a little." As she mused to herself she tossed some green dust at the wards and began humming.

Akuma felt a strange tingle in the back of his skull which told him that a magic spell had just been cast. Unfortunately he realized with the audience in front of him he was not going to have time to investigate the source. _**Libidious what in hades name are you up to this time? **_

"What's wrong Akira?" Ukyo asked the supposed son of Ranma.

** "It's nothing, just tired from all the time travel," **he glanced over at Ranma who was still looking at him skeptically.

** "Something on your mind pop," **Akuma asked stealing a glance at Ranma.

"I'm just wondering how we ended up eight months in the future and why we have wards around the house keeping us from leaving." Ranma inquired still looking at his son.

**"Hey, mystical chrono travel isn't an exact science alright; maybe the gods thought it would be more important to transport you ahead of time for some reason," **Akuma replied acting hurt and confused. **"I just asked to see my mother, to find out who she was, and what she was like." **Before Ranma could reply Akuma took a vial from his jacket and tossed it on the floor. The contents caused smoke to rise and fill the room. It only lasted for a second but when the smoke dissipated Ranma could see no sign of Akira.

** "Darkness, this is a pain," **Akuma sighed as he leaned back on the branch of one of the trees on the Tendo grounds. He reread passages in Akanes' diary hoping to find something he missed. The charade wasn't full proof, and he found himself unable to answer a lot of questions, he knew that his sister was the reason for his amnesia but he had no idea why she cast this specific spell. He knew the counter spell, the problem was that once it was cast he had no idea how the household guests would react once they had their memories restored. According to her diary he had framed Ryoga for molesting Kasumi, and slept with Shampoo to hurt her, it was no surprise to read that he hated them. What did surprise him was the apparent courtship he was having with the middle sister Nabiki.

"**It would explain why my body reacts so differently when she's around, not to mention why I woke up in her room." **His musings were suddenly interrupted by a loud crash coming from the house. As he continued reading a passage from her diary quickly caught his attention. "**This could prove useful.** "

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing," Ukyo shouted as Shampoo filled a bowl of water, a plate of food shattered across the floor from her.

"I am making Ranma breakfast," Shampoo said surprising herself with her newfound pronunciation of Japanese.

"It's lunchtime you Chinese bimbo and you've ruined the lunch I already made for Ranma honey."

"Did I, Shampoo not notice," Shampoo replied less than sweetly,"

"Like hell you didn't," Ukyo said pulling out her spatula. Shampoo quickly pulled her bonbori out. Ukyo took a quick swing at Shampoo but missed as Shampoo did a back flip landing like a cat.

"Shampoo hope you fight better than you cook otherwise you poison Ranma," she said with a sneer before launching herself at Ukyo. The two female warriors jabbed and parried each others blows. The noise from the two combatants brought the remaining residents to the kitchen quickly.

"What the hell is going on here," Akane blurted as she saw the two lady guests make a mess of the kitchen as they fought.

"Hold that pose," Akane turned to see Nabiki taking pictures of the catfight erupting in front of her. The two girls were still fighting oblivious to the pictures that Nabiki was taking.

"This is not going to work, we're going to have to find Akira and see if he can somehow remove those wards before these two kill each other, _or worse me,_ Nabiki nodded in agreement with her younger sister. A scream stopped the fight and everyone watched as a smoking Ryoga walked into the kitchen.

"Oh no, Ryoga did you walk into the wards." For some strange reason Ukyo felt compelled to stop fighting Shampoo. Unfortunately Shampoo was relentless and continued to attack Ukyo. Ryoga didn't answer he just looked at Akane with a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Of course what did you think this idiot was going to do being left alone," Ranma said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ranma, quit picking on poor Ryoga," Akane shouted ignoring the fight that was going on in the kitchen. Noticing that Ranma was now in the kitchen both ladies stopped fighting and quickly grabbed the meager portions of food that they had prepared for him and launched themselves at him.

"Oh no, "Ranma murmured, as his two other fiancés shoved half cooked ramin and doughy okonomiyaki.

"Here Ranma, Shampoo cooked you lunch,"

"Forget it bimbo, we all know Ranma likes a fresh okinomiyaki for lunch."

** "Geez pop, I thought grandpa was exaggerating when he told me that you had to fend of your fiancés on a regular basis." **The familiar scratchy voice of Akira Saotome stopped the barrage of badly cooked food. Ukyo stole a quick glance at Ryoga making sure he was alright. The Eternal Lost Boy shook his head usually he felt embarrassed when Akane defended him from Ranma's teasing. He looked over to see Ranma looking relieved that the other ladies in his life stopped attacking him and each other to pay attention to his son, but there was something about Ranma's kid that just made him suspicious.

** "**Stop calling me pop," Ranma growled. "I have no proof that you're my son,"

** "Than how else could I know about all the jusenkyo victims in the kitchen, You, Miss Shampoo and Ryoga over there?" **Every lady but Shampoo turned and looked at Ryoga who was blushing brighter than Ranma had ever seen him.

"Ryoga, is this true?"

"Yeah, Ryoga hon, what's going on with that?"

"Heh, heh, heh" Ryoga started laughing in nervous hysterics. His fangs showed as he laughed and a smidgen of an idea started to from in Akumas' mind.

** "Yeah here let me show you," **he suddenly leapt at the sink and did a quick splash that somehow contained enough water to hit each victim. And where Ranma stood there was now a red haired young woman, a soaked cat and were Ryoga stood was Akane pet piglet P-Chan.

"Ryoga, P-Chan," Akane said not believing her eyes.

"Well, didn't see that coming," Nabiki remarked standing to her shocked sister. Akuma however was looking at Ranma with a well faked look of shock

** "Dad had red hair,** he said scratching his hair, he then licked his jaw were his two fangs were exposed and looked at the spot were Ryoga was standing. He than did a double take at both his father and the piglet. A quick side glance showed him that Ukyo was also starting to follow Akuma's line of thinking.

"No it's impossible, not to mention to sick to think about," Ukyo said shaking her head. Hearing these words Nabiki started looking carefully at Ukyo and Akira, she noticed that Akira seemed shocked by Ranma's hair, but why would Ranma hide that he had red hair as a girl, she also noticed that Akira was running his tongue over his teeth very slowly like he was carefully thinking his next move. _Oh my god is it possible that Ranma isn't Akira's father but Akira's mother and Ryoga's his father._ Her mind started calculating ways to use this to her benefit, but for some reason she couldn't put her finger on she didn't quite trust Akira.

"Why you, you," Akane said advancing towards P-Chan.

"Busted pig boy, Ranma said with a grin before noticing that Akira and Ukyo were staring at him.

"What are you two staring at?" Ranma asked as Akira and Ukyo stared at him.

**"This is just too much to deal with,"** Akira said leaving the kitchen

"What is he talking about U-Chan?" but she wasn't answering.

"Get back here," Akane screamed interrupting Ranma's questioning. He watched as his rival ran next to Shampoo,

"Ca, ca,cat!" Ranma screamed running out of the kitchen as fast as he could. Akane stopped chasing P-Chan and watched him run outside.

"Ranma, look out for the …"

"AAAH"

"Wards,"

In the tree that he was strangely comfortable in Akuma watched the results of his manipulation with amusement. He detected a presence just below watching him.

"Comfortable?" Nabiki Tendo asked sounding arrogant while she leaned on the tree.

**"Just going through some stuff aunt Nabiki," **he replied not looking down.

"You know I find it interesting that we all seemed to have been transported a couple of months into the future but I've noticed some strange behavior, Ukyo seems angry at Ryoga, Ranma seems very awkward around Akane and then there's you the alleged son of Ranma. I don't quite know what's going on but I suspect that we were not transported to the future but instead we've had our memories of the past few months wiped away."

** "_Interesting_ theory,"**

"I thought so Akuma," the sound of his real name caused him to look down at her; he could see that she was holding a diary with her name on it.

"I guess the jigs up," he said with a sigh as he jumped down from the tree.

**"So what else does the diary say?"**

"Why don't you tell me," she said sounding kind of hurt.

** "Because my memories of the past couple of months were removed also." **he told her surprising himself with the honesty he was showing her. She looked at him skeptically.

"How convenient for you, plausible deniability," she replied still haughty.

** "It's the truth it's a spell but it's not mine," **Akuma told her.

"Then who cast the spell?" she asked sounding relieved that it wasn't him.

** "I have my suspicions," **he replied sounding angry.

"Can you restore our memories?" she asked. He looked down at her and an uncomfortable feeling filled his stomach.

** "I can but…"**

** "**But what,"

** "I might have to deal with a lot of pissed of martial artists after this."**

"Especially since you planted the suggestion that Ranma might be your mother and Ryoga your father."

** "You know the number for a good therapist. I think everyone in this house is going to need one,"**

_ This is my boyfriend? He's too weird and secretive, but I feel something with him, and oh my I woke up naked this morning, since when do I wake up naked? And strangely refreshed,_

"You bastard," she suddenly screamed flinging her diary at him.

** "Hey, what the hell did I do?" **the demon said as he caught the book in his hand.

"You raped me!" she screamed.

** "What, hey wait a minute," **Akuma said feeling angry as he jumped down, a rage filled his blackness as the very idea of the girl in front of him was hurt by anyone. The fear and anger in her eyes as she looked at him made him feel even worse. _**Why am I feeling this way about this crazy middle child I can't lie to her and I actually care how she feels, Oh no. **_His thoughts were interrupted by the onrush of people checking out of the commotion.

** "Nabiki please, calm down I swear I would never do anything to harm you," **the demon said desperately trying to calm Nabiki down. She was flailing at him her fingers clenched in fists of rage.

"I'll kill you; I swear to god I'll kill you."

"What the hell is going on here?" Ranma asked as he ran to were Nabiki and Akira were standing.

**"Nothing pop, just a little misunderstanding that's all,"**

"Stop it you are not his son, you did not come from the future and you're not even human!" Nabiki screamed. This stopped everyone dead. "You're a demon; you did this so you could take advantage of us,"

** "Nabiki please, I don't rape, I don't kill I'm not that kind of demon. I think I fell in love with you." **It wasn't so much the words as the heartbreak behind them. Everyone stopped and looked at Akira and Nabiki.

"In love..." Akane started.

"With Nabiki," Ranma finished. Nabiki just looked stunned as the demon looked around not sure what else to say.

"Where are Ukyo and Ryoga?" Shampoo said appearing with the rest of them her hair dripping wet. A loud crash from the kitchen answered their question.

"You probably should check that out, it sounds like Ukyo thinks that Ryoga's my father."

"Wait a minute; Ryoga's your father,"

"Then who Akira's mother?" Shampoo finished everyone's inquiry Akira stopped and looked at the female Ranma who clothes were still singed from striking the wards.

"What are you looking at?" the female counterpart asked Akuma.

"Oh my god," Akane said

"No, not true," Shampoo gasped. Ranma watched as everyone was now staring at her. He was about to ask what everyone was staring at, when it dawned on him what Akira was implying.

"M,M,me and Ryoga," they watched as Ranma's face went white just before he passed out.

** "Like I said you better check on Ryoga Ukyo's probably killing him five times over right now." **

"You guys go ahead I'll look after Nabiki and Ranma," Akane said softly.

"Shampoo help," the Chinese Amazon said with no edge to her voice. The demon walked towards Nabiki only to be cut off by Akane.

"Don't touch her you son of a bitch,"

**"Interesting choice of words considering who my mother is," **Akuma said looking at an unconscious Ranma.

"Knock of the bullshit, I don't believe that you're from the future anymore," Akane said taking up a combat stance.

**"Suit yourself if you'll excuse me now I have some damage to undo," **the demon bowed politely and walked away from the confused ladies. Akuma walked slowly to the kitchen he was hearing noises coming from the kitchen, not sounds of battle instead it sounded like they were trying to calm a wild animal.

"Easy Ryoga hon," he could hear Ukyo say in a soothing tone of voice.

"Me and Ranma, Me and Ranma, no I don't believe it, I refuse it to believe it." Ryoga repeated over and over again while lying on the floor naked.

** "What did you tell him?' **Akira asked sounding more annoyed than concerned. Ukyo looked at Akira with an uncomfortable glance.

"Nothing, I just splashed him with some hot water," Ukyo told him, "He thinks there's a chance that Ryoga's your..."

**"He's not, leave it at that."** Akira told her not willing to tell her just yet,

"I don't believe it, I won't believe it."

** "Then don't you idiot, **he then reached down and pulled a hair of Ryoga's head. The Eternal Lost Boy was still too busy going through his nervous break down to notice.

** "Miss Ukyo if we can get everyone together I think I can finally answer everyone's questions."**

"I think I should stay with Ryoga," Ukyo said in a soft voice. Akira shrugged his shoulders and went to get the others.

Akane didn't feel she had time to be jealous of Shampoo who was cradling Ranma's head in her lap. She was still trying to get Nabiki out of shock.

"Nabiki," Akane said gently "Nabiki it's Akane can you hear me?"

"He loves me," she said in a whispered voice.

"He's just saying that, don't worry we won't let him hurt you." Nabiki turned to Akane. She had a look in her eyes it was a look she had never seen on Nabiki before. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"He would never hurt me Akane, he loves me." Nabiki said in a happy voice.

"Nabiki,"

"No Akane, I know he loves me, it's strange I don't remember meeting until today, but I know he loves me." Nabiki was smiling even wider and looked even happier. It was so strange considering that she had accused Akira of rape a couple of minutes ago but was now telling her that he would never hurt her.

"Akane," she turned to see Ranma murmuring in her sleep or she was until Shampoo dropped him after hearing her fiancé call out her enemies name in her sleep.

"Wha?" the female Ranma said shaking her head. She looked around to see Akane and Shampoo staring at her one looked concern the other looked pissed.

"Are you alright?" Akane asked Ranma gently. Ranma just stared at Akane, he felt more attracted to her for some reason like he was seeing her through different eyes.

"I'm fine," Ranma said standing up still staring at her." He glanced over at Shampoo who seemed very angry at him. _Oh man she thinks that..._ "Where is that demon son of a bitch?"

"He went inside to check on Ukyo and Ryoga, Ryoga took what was said about you two pretty hard." Akane answered.

"He took it hard," Ranma said. He then bolted towards the kitchen before anyone could stop him.

"We better stop him before he kill someone," Shampoo said looking really angry

"Shampoo want to kill him first," she practically growled before following him.

"C'mon Nabiki we better stop them before they do something we'll regret"

"They won't hurt him Akane," Nabiki replied still smiling. Sighing Akane followed the angry martial artists.

Back at The Cat Cafe Kasumi was busy trying to call home.

"That's odd obasa Cologne; I can't seem to get anyone to answer the phone at home."

"Hmm," Cologne replied looking over at Kasumi, "what was that child,"

"I can't seem to get anyone to answer the phone at home; in fact all I'm getting is static." Cologne grunted and went to the eldest Tendo daughter. She took the receiver and listened it was true all she could get was static.

"That's odd the wards wouldn't interfere__with the phone line." Cologne said hanging up the receiver. Neither one of them noticed the strange little charm hanging on the phone lines outside.

"Where is your friend my dear?" Colonge asked.

"Lae-In said she had to freshen up a bit, but she has been in the bathroom for awhile,"

In the bathroom of The Cat Cafe Lae-In was doing more than freshening up, she watched the bathroom mirror with amusement as a bespelled Akuma was dodging blows from Ranma, Shampoo and Soun. They seemed to be reluctant to trust him which was of course the plan.

** "If you idiots would just calm down for a minute, I'm trying to explain that I can restore all our memories,"**

"Liar!" Soun Tendo said trying his best to strike at the demon.

** "Not this time, Mr. Tendo I want my memory of the past couple of months back as badly as you do."** Akuma replied sounding annoyed. The demon finally found a clear space to stand and attempt a moment's peace. He muttered some familiar words and black energy flew from his hands striking down his three attackers. He heard a gasp behind him and saw a stunned Akane and Nabiki.

**"They're all right Akane just stunned; now I suggest that if you want your memories back you gather the rest of our house guests to the table."** He then walked away to get some spell components.

"No, no this won't do I still don't know who his girlfriend is yet and he won't show me as long as he knows I'm watching him," She grinned as a new idea formed in her head she started humming a little tune and quickly exited the bathroom.

Somehow Akuma was able to convince everyone to come to the table, unfortunately Ranma, Soun and Shampoo had to be tied up before they would agree to come to the table. If the fact that they were tied up bothered Akira he didn't show it.

** "Good everybody is here, I can now start," **they all watched as he started to mutter some words while taking off his hat. He reached in and pulled out a pair of scissors.

**"I'm going to need a hair sample from everyone with an affected memory." **he handed a pair of scissors to everyone who was not tied up. Lian watched as Akuma started cutting Shampoo's hair.

"She's cute I wonder if she would like to play with me later," Lian started adding ingredients into a bowl that was sitting in front of her. She felt lucky that she left Kas and the old lady at work well she went to rest. She doubted that sweet Kasumi Tendo would understand her need to have her brother's new girlfriend. So she retreated to her little pocket dimension and started to cast a spell of her own. "Oh no little brother, I can't let you remember just yet, not until you give me an update into what you've been up to," Akira placed all the hair samples in his hat, and then poured a mystic elixir in it; a small cloud of green smoke rose from the hat. So involved in his spell was Akira that he didn't notice the wards outside were glowing really brightly. Lian watched as her brother cast his spell and the smoke slowly started to grow and envelop everyone in the house. "Well little brother I probably can't stop you from restoring everyone's memories but I can slow down the process." She started muttering the final component her spell seconds before her brother finished completing his.

Back at the Tendo house the smoke was starting to fill the whole house but Akira noticed something was wrong, the smoke was filling up the house to fast and the colour was changing he and the others started to cough fiercely. He watched as everyone was starting to collapse on the floor his last thought before he also lost conscious was _**Libidious.**_

Libidious smiled sweetly as she watched her younger brother and his friends fall unconscious on the floor.__She knew that the effects of the spell would start at sundown; she also knew that it would still take the old lady a couple of days before they figure out how to take down the wards. Until then the next couple of hours were going to be interesting.

"Thank you, please come again," Kasumi said sweetly as she received payment for the order of Raman that she had served while Cologne observed from a distance_**. **_She actually smiled at the oldest Tendo sister, and why not she had no reason to view any of the Tendo sister's as enemies anymore. Shampoo had given up her claim to anyone by losing her virginity and marrying Akuma and then committing adultery with Mousse. It was those two that she was going to have to deal with after this craziness was all over. But that would have to wait especially since he was currently trapped in the Tendo household along with the others. She still was unable to find a way to take down the wards even with Lian house. She was actually surprised by Lian knowledge of Chinese Amazon magic. It seemed to be second nature to her and that started to make her suspicious. Unfortunately she didn't have the time to investigate__at the moment she had more pressing concerns. With Ukyo and Akuma trapped with the rest of them, all of her customers were heading to The Cat Café for lunch; if it wasn't for Kasumi she would have been swamped. As it was they were above water which left her a little time to do more research on the wards.

"Wow, will you look at that," she heard one customer say.

"Still a little early for night don't you think." another one replied she looked outside and indeed saw that the sun had gone down a little quicker than usual, it was certainly getting dark a lot quicker than usual.

"I wonder what's this is about." she muttered as she started going over her books with a new sense of urgency.

6:00 pm

Ranma woke up with a little headache which didn't surprise her seeing as she had woken up on the hard floor. A couple of groans revealed other's lying on the floor to. Akane, Nabiki, Mr. Tendo, Ryoga, Shampoo, Ukyo, were also seemingly also waking up. She heard a strange groaning and saw a young man with red hair and a black leather jacket also lying on the floor. She didn't recognize him at all, nor could she remember how they ended up on the floor. She tried to get up only to find that she was tied to a chair she could also see that Mr. Tendo was also tied up. Her memory was a little hazy as to why she had woken up on the floor, the last thing she remembered was telling her family of her engagement to her beloved Watihati Kuno. She watched everyone else faint except she couldn't see her father anywhere and she didn't remember Ryoga and Ukyo being at the dinner table. She watched as the mysterious stranger quickly disappeared somewhere in the house.

"Oh my head," Ukyo groaned trying to remember what happened. She looked around at her surroundings. _Ok I'm at the Tendo house, how did I get here? Last thing I remember was making an okonomiyaki for Mousse so what am I doing at Ranma's._

"Excuse me Ukyo, would you mind untying me please," Ranma asked sounding strangely feminine. Ukyo quickly went over to the chair and started untying Ranma. "I think were being robbed I saw someone sneak off upstairs." Before she could say anything else a strange flash appeared outside along with an inhuman scream.

The inhuman scream was all that was needed for the rest of the houseguests to collect their wits. Each one of them even though they were confused and were all curious as to what caused the flash and the inhuman scream that they heard in the back yard. All questions could wait until after they check out the disturbance, or perhaps the disturbance will answer a lot of questions. _**What the darkness? **_ Akuma thought as he struck the wards guarding the Tendo household. He heard the sound of a crowd running to the back to check out what was wrong. He quickly jumped into a bush until he could get his bearing about the situation. He watched as a bunch of people approached the entrance and looked around. None of them were familiar to him and he couldn't remember how he arrived here in the first place_? _The demon watched as an older gentleman looked around the yard looking just as confused along with three young ladies possibly his daughters. More young ladies approached one had a giant spatula strapped to her back, the other had purple hair and carefully looked around in her hands were two over sized bonbori. Just looking at her made his blood boil he knew that stance anywhere she was a Chinese Amazon, a practitioner of his sister's lesbian martial arts school. He kept his position waiting for them to leave.

"What do you think happened to the prowler that was here Mr. Tendo?" the red haired girl asked the older gentleman.

"I'm not sure Ranma, it looks like he got away," he replied still looking around.

"I'm going inside to see if he's stolen anything." the brown haired girl told the rest of them. He watched as she walked into the house and felt strangely aroused by her.

_**Tendo this is Hopposai's student, I'm in the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. **_He suddenly realized he took a quick peek out of the bush and watched them go back into the house. Following them discreetly he removed a notebook from his shirt only to be surprised to see that he had already had written something on it.

1. The Saotome boy suffers from the jusenkyo curse and is engaged to the Tendo's youngest daughter (obvious sexual tension).__Currently the Saotome boy is under the influence of the Sakuraku root in both male and female forms. (This could be fun.)

2. The middle daughter bears my close attention. (Requires further study)

3. The eldest Tendo daughter is possibly on uppers.

** "Well this makes things even more interesting," **he mused while observing the

others. While Nabiki was taking inventory both Shampoo and Ukyo offered to cook dinner,

"Oh no, you two are guests, I'll prepare dinner, Akane would you like to help me?" everyone gave Ranma a stunned look.

"Ah Ran-Chan are you all right?" Ukyo asked.

"I'm fine Ukyo,"

"It just we not know that Ranma cook," Shampoo spoke sounding just as confused.

"Of course I can, what kind of wife would I be if I couldn't," Ranma said sounding blissful. _Oh god not this again _Akane thought to herself, she remembered the time Ranma had got struck on the head and forgot that he was a boy he acted so feminine and delicate and everyone liked her cooking. She was going to have to give his head a real hard smack

"Wife, Ranma marrying man," Shampoo asked even more confused.

"Yes I'm engaged to my beloved Watihati Kuno"

__"What the hell!" Ukyo burst out feeling even more confused; even Akane felt an aneurysm coming on.

__"When did this happen Ranma?" Akane asked not sure she really wanted to know the answer.

__"Just today, he proposed to me after helping me out of the fountain," Ukyo put her hands on her head and just looked at Ranma's fiancé's

__"You know what you two can deal with it," she said heading towards the front door. She was going back to The Cat Café to wait for Mushu. The others just watched her exit.

"She not want to help Ranma," Shampoo asked.

__"I guess not," Akane replied sounding equally confused. A sudden flash and a scream erupted from outside the front entrance.

6:15pm

Once again everyone gathered outside this time they found Ukyo lying on the ground clothes scorched.__Ryoga knelt and gently tapped Ukyo's face.

"Ukyo are you all right?" Ryoga asked very tenderly. For a moment Ukyo's heart fluttered.

__"I'm fine Ryoga, what happened?"

__"It would appear that the house has been warded to keep in evil spirits," a clown faced man in priest's robes told her.

__"Where did he come from anyway?" Akane asked. Everyone looked at her and shrugged. Ryoga helped Ukyo up which for some reason made her feel uncomfortable. She walked over to Ranma

__"Ranma hon, you're a guy you can't marry Kuno you are already engaged,"

__"But I love him, and you're all woman and you're nice but I'm not gay." Ranma said stepping back from Ukyo and nearly bumping into Akane.

__"It's alright Ranma we're going to figure out what's going on." Akane told her in her most reassuring tone of voice. The confused red head suddenly hugged Akane.

__"Thank you Akane," the girl wept. Akane just held the scared and confused redhead unsure of what else to do.

__"Maybe throw Ranma into water make her better," Shampoo suggested not quite sure what to make of the situation. She remembered attacking Ranma with the sakuratu powder and succeeded in her mission to have Ranma fall in love with her. But that was all she could remember. She had no recollection how she came to be in the Tendo house with all her rivals surrounding a more feminine Ranma. She hoped that her suggestion would shock Ranma back to normal.

"That might not actually be a bad idea Shampoo," Soun said trying to sound encouraging.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Ukyo replied before grabbing Ryoga before he could walk into the wards again.__Ranma had stopped crying and smiled at Akane.

"Thanks Akane," Ranma said smiling at her best friend Akane smiled back feeling a little strange. She had felt strangely warm and comfortable with Ranma in her arms. Before she could contemplate this any further a splash of cold water struck Ranma reverting him back to his male form.

6:30pm

__"What the hell?" Ranma said rolling away from the person with the bucket. He felt strange he remembered being in love with Kuno of all people and the thought almost made him wretch.

__"Ranma better now?" asked the familiar voice of his beloved fiancé.

__"Better than before thank you Shampoo," Ranma stood up and walked up to his future bride.

__"Shampoo pleasure," the Chinese Amazon replied.

__"Thank you Shampoo," Akane replied coldly.

__"No problem," the Chinese Amazon said in perfect Japanese. This caused both Ranma and Akake to stare at her completely stunned.

__"What?" Shampoo asked in response to their stunned looks.

__"Your Japanese was perfect," Akane told her in stunned surprise.

__"Go figure; come on Ranma we have a wedding to plan." To Akane's surprise Ranma took Shampoo's arm.

"Sounds good to me," Akane watched as the two started to walk away.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Akane asked annoyed.

__"Shampoo and Ranma plan wedding." she said giving Akane a sly little look.

__"She's right Akane, we have a lot of plans to make," Ranma said with a smile. Akane felt her heart start to swell. It wasn't that Ranma was arranging a marriage to Shampoo; he had been tricked before it was how casual he seemed around her. She watched and for some reason tears started to form in her eyes.

__Ukyo noticed that her feelings for Mousse had changed she just felt nothing for him. She was more concerned about Ranma .

"Something wrong Ukyo?" Ryoga asked

"Nothing wrong, just concerned about leaving Ranma alone with Akane and Shampoo."

"Ranma and Akane alone," Hearing this information Ryoga suddenly got up and Ukyo had to dive at him to stop him from running into the barrier again. The dive sent the two of them rolling on the ground and Ukyo ended up on top of Ryoga.

"Are you insane you could have been zapped you idiot," she yelled at him. Her pulse was racing faster than she would have expected. She looked down and saw Ryoga shocked face and her heart skipped a beat.

"Why do you care," Ryoga replied seeming a little upset that Ukyo was shouting at him. _The question stopped her cold, why do I care, none of this is making any sense I've been uncomfortable around Ryoga ever since this weirdness started. _ She rolled off him.

"Just be careful alright, "she told him, then she grabbed his hand and it was like a jolt of electricity had hit them both. They both pulled away from each other. Ukyo shook it off and once again grabbed Ryoga and dragged him towards the direction that Ranma, Akane and Shampoo went in.

Akane didn't know how she felt; she felt hurt, scared, angry, confused. _Why do I feel this way it wasn't like I liked that Baka are anything. That stupid idiot being chased around all the time by woman after woman just because of some stupid outdated Amazon code, or arrangement that our father's made. Well I've had enough I'm going to find daddy right now and tell him that this engagement idea of his and Mr. Saotome's was a stupid mistake. _

6:45 pm

Ranma loved Shampoo that much he was certain but he felt bad about Akane. He really couldn't figure a reason why. They never really got along that well, and it wasn't liked they even planned the engagement that was their parents doing. And she really wasn't attractive to begin with she was too much a tomboy for his tastes; but he still didn't want to hurt her either. Before he could dwell on these feelings any further he was interrupted by the sound of his fiancés voice.

__"What are you thinking Ranma?" Her fiancé should smiled at her

__"Nothing important,"

Akuma found himself drawn to Nabiki Tendo by a force he couldn't explain. True he always fell for devious mortal women but he hadn't the feeling that he was feeling for at least a century. _**I know this feeling, is it possible I signed a contract again? **_He wondered as he watched her going through her things. She seemed as confused as everyone else. She was reading her diary more intently she seemed to be reading the same page over and over again and scratching her head in confusion. He watched unnoticed as she put her diary back inside that secret compartment that she had always kept it hidden and felt even more confused. He waited until she left and then in one fluid movement leapt from the tree to the window sill. The demon's feet seemed to balance on the narrow window ledge with ease as he opened Nabiki's window. Once again he felt uncomfortable sneaking into her bedroom and once again he had to shake off the feeling of discomfort. He carefully crept into her bedroom and removed the diary from its hiding place. Quickly he retreated from Nabiki's room and headed to the tree he felt comfortable in and began to read the entries in the diary.

TBC__


End file.
